


Just another night at the opera

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Hannigram at the opera, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teasing, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal decides to make it more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another night at the opera

Thirty minutes. That’s how long Will could sit still at the opera. His track record at the theatre was only slightly better at thirty-five.

He’d folded programs into paper airplanes. Picked his nails. Even composed dirty limericks on a few occasions. Toddlers had more patience.

Tonight Hannibal had other plans.

It was just into the first solo when Will felt his cell vibrate.

**Reminder: Do not think about sex.**

He read it twice before glancing over to find Hannibal lost in the soprano’s screeching through scales. Not a phone in sight.

So that’s how it’s going to be. 

Will straightened his shoulders and refocused on the stage.

_buzz_

**Reminder: Whatever you do, do not think about me bending you over the balcony.**

Bastard.

Oh look. Hannibal was actually dabbing a tear now.

Will had to give it to him credit. Still, he wouldn’t hear the end of it if he folded too soon.

It was only then that he realized how dark it was in the balcony box. And that the little half-wall railing thing - whatever it was called - would hit him right at the join of the thigh. Not that he was thinking about it. Just considering feasibility.

Do not think about sex. 

…

Fuck. Who turned up the heat.

Time for strategy. Hannibal had the advantage of preparing. Will would have to fly by the seat of his pants. Or the front as it were.

A tilt raised his hips just so. All Hannibal had to do was look to his left to see the magnificence that was Will Graham tenting a fine silk wool blend.

Come on, Hanni. I know you want to.

Will tried wiggling, a whole panoply of eyebrow moves. Clearing his throat. Twice.

_buzz_

Oh fuck you.

**Reminder: Is that a gun in your pocket, Agent Graham?**

It was official. He was in love with a dork.

_buzz_

Now what.

**Reminder: Me too.**

What the hell.

Oh …

Will took one look.

Fuck.

_buzz_

**Reminder: Shall we go?**

Will lifted his eyes to see Hannibal smiling, closing in on a kiss. His thighs tensed at the feel of Hannibal’s hand. That smoky voice. “Do you think you can walk with that?”

Will leaned into it. An aria faded into the background as their lips touched. Resting a hand over Hannibal’s, he nudged with his nose. 

“I can if you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp).


End file.
